


Ovunque tu sia io ti circondo

by weareatheabyss



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareatheabyss/pseuds/weareatheabyss
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Ovunque tu sia io ti circondo

Despite the stress of the mission from which they had just returned, the time team had not given up on the film evening. Lucy and Flynn had monopolized the sofa, Rufus and Jiya had occupied the new armchair while Wyatt had taken the chair.  
"Then I propose a good science fiction movie tonight," Rufus said as he picked up Jiya.  
Lucy and Wyatt began to complain while Flynn didn't even bother.  
The choice of the film was not easy, but the strangest thing was that Flynn made no sarcastic comments.  
"Flynn? Garcia?" Lucy asked and then realized that Flynn had fallen asleep with his head on her lap.  
"So asleep he looks like a normal person," joked Rufus.  
"Shh" echoed Lucy "let him rest."  
They were about halfway through the Weapon of Choice movie when Flynn opened his eyes.  
"hey," Lucy said to Garcia.  
"hey" he replied trying to figure out what movie it was "sorry" he added when he realized it was their meeting at Varlar Castle.  
"It doesn't matter. I know. Now sleep, you have to rest." Lucy went on, stroking his hair.


End file.
